


When It All Falls Down

by StupidPoetry



Category: Critical Role
Genre: Gen, Poetry, The Mighty Nein is dealing with the kidnapping...not well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: silence cuts and chokes, and freezes them. nights are colder and colder, and words are hard to spit out. they exchange what little of them they have with each other like gold and hope it shows that they care.





	When It All Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/gifts).



silence cuts and chokes, and freezes them. nights are colder and colder, and words are hard to spit out. they exchange what little of them they have with each other like gold and hope it shows that they care. the one who would kick and scream, who does everything her way, makes no sound, but her knuckles are blue and red and her brows are set in fury.   
the one who is fireproof and tells about the future to strangers doesn’t know what to expect and where to find peace. he fidgets and twists, and turns, and then he goes still. then he drinks and he shouts, and his words leave him when it gets pitch black outside. he can see everything but sleeps with a lantern lit in his room or doesn’t sleep at all on the road. he feels empty and his red eyes look hollow and lost.  
the one who has burned himself down before is restless. he pores over book after book, every single one he owns, and steals some more to find answers. words look smudged and wonky at times, but he doesn’t sleep for a few nights just reading and reading, trying to calm his shaking hands that faintly smell of smoke again. then he closes his books, takes his cat and shifts closer to the one he can’t burn. they don’t talk not look at each other but their shoulders touch. the cat purrs and kneads on their knees.  
the one who is shunned away from every place she goes to for her blood and her jagged teeth knows how lost children look like, how broken families feel. somehow she drinks less, spends more on arrows and bolts, learns more magic and cooks hot meals for all of them. she steals shiny things, brings more books and presses flowers between pages. she is angry, she knows those who did this will pay for it in full, but the fury of the small is cold and calculated, now she has her little broken family to care for. she watches as the one who kicks and screams and fights comes closer to her human and sighs, then sobs as if she chokes on glass, and that’s what does it. they all snuggle by the fire under the only dry blanket they have and remind themselves they still have each other, over and over,  
like a chant  
like a song  
like a battle cry


End file.
